The present invention relates to an active oscillation damper, a method for operating an active oscillation damper, a control device for an active oscillation damper, and a control program executed on the control device for operating the active oscillation damper.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In order to be able to detect and compensate for undesired oscillations of an oscillating mechanical structure, it is necessary to detect the exact deviation of the oscillating mechanical structure. In the prior art this is generally implemented by an acceleration sensor being arranged on the oscillating mechanical structure, which detects the (absolute) acceleration of the oscillating mechanical structure. As a result of the acceleration, therefore, the deviation caused by the oscillation of the oscillating mechanical structure is determined—generally by two-fold integration—so that the oscillation may be subsequently damped.
An acceleration sensor is not always available and suitable in all situations.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address this problem and to obviate other prior art shortcomings by enabling the absolute motion of the oscillating mechanical structure to be determined in absence of an acceleration sensor.